nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kennith Kennithson
Kenneth Kennethson (originally named "Kennith Kennithson") is Dan's Sim in [https://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki The Sims]'' game franchise. Originally created for ''Nerd³ Plays... The Sims 3, as the main playable character, Kenneth has become a popular recurring character on the channel - appearing in several later videos and also having two series based around him: Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 in 2012 and Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3 in 2017. In Nerd³ Plays... The Sims 3 Kenneth's first appearance was in Nerd³ Plays... The Sims 3. After being made by Dan in the "Create-a-Sim" mode, Kenneth illegally built himself a bungalow on the beach and purchased his long-time companion and tormentor Batman the Teddy Bear. With the heart-warming dream of becoming a "creature-robot cross breeder", Kenneth got a job as a Test Subject in the local science laboratory. Whilst asleep, Kenneth began a relationship with Judy Bunch - a married mother of five who Kenneth had never met and had no knowledge of. On his second night in the town, Kenneth's house was broken in to by a burglar - starting his hatred of all other sims. In Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 Kenneth's next appearance was in the first episode of Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 - which was the first "completes" series on the channel. The series followed Kenneth's misadventures as he tried to take over the world. Some memorable events that happened to Kenneth in the series include: * Whilst competing in (and losing) an eating competition, police officer Hank Goddard broke physics and parked his car inside Kenneth's car, somehow. A furious Kenneth wrongly concluded that it was local businessman Nick Alto who was responsible. After getting beaten up by Nick, Kenneth declared him his "arch-nemesis" and went home. * Kenneth went looking for a baby to steal candy from, and came across Sam Sekemoto. Before Kenneth could steal Sam's candy from him, Sam dissolved before Kenneth's eyes. A horrified Kenneth went to Sam's grandmother, Yumi Sekemoto, to ask for an explanation. The conversation ended with Kenneth declaring Yumi his arch-nemesis. * Kenneth hatched a plan to stand in the middle of the road so he could get hit by a car and get insurance money. He was disappointed to discover that he absorbed all cars upon touching them. * Kenneth became increasingly annoyed at local teenager Michael Bachelor, who would repeatedly do his homework on Kenneth's property. This caused Kenneth to begin plotting to kill everyone in the town. When Kenneth discovered another child doing homework on his property, Mortimer Goth, Kenneth imprisoned him in a glass box - planning to keep the boy as his pet. * '' The final episode of the series saw Kenneth finally attempt to kill everyone in the town. After inviting everyone he knew to a party, Kenneth imprisoned them in a huge glass building. Kenneth then attempted to start a fire to burn them all alive. However, several people had brought fire-extinguishers with them (for some reason) and were able to put out the fire. Kenneth then converted the building into a pool, and succeeded in killing 3 people via drowning. Policeman Hank Goddard, who was late to the party, then arrived in his uniform. Kenneth believed Hank was there to arrest him, smashed down a wall, and ran for it. Kenneth then fled to Mexico to start a new life, ending the series. In ''Nerd³ The Road Trip! Euro Truck Simulator 2 Kenneth was briefly mentioned in the first Nerd³ Road Trip, in Euro Truck Simulator 2, in which Dan drove from Aberdeen to Bratislava. Having returned from Mexico, Kenneth was working for the trucking company "Nerd Haul", and took over after the previous CEO mysteriously vanished. Kenneth quickly ran the company into the ground and built up a lot of debt. His solution was the flee to Mexico yet again. ''Nerd³ Challenges - 3 Day Baby - The Sims'' Kenneth's next appearance was in a challenge video, where Dan challenged himself to get married and have a baby within 3 days. This is the furthest we have seen in the timeline of Kenneth's life, as The Sims is set 25 years after The Sims 3. 25 years after he first fled to Mexico, Kenneth was back. He found work as a medical technician and moved into a small house. Shortly after, Kenneth met the beautiful Bella Goth. Her husband, Mortimer, was the boy who had been imprisoned in a glass box by Kenneth 25 years earlier. After a few days of flirting, Kenneth and Bella got married. On the third day, Kenneth and Bella had a baby daughter who Kenneth named Kml,sxcdzkldxcsk,ldcxs,fcd, or Baby Kml for short. Kenneth then found out that Bella was still married to Mortimer, and already had 2 children with him. Kenneth packed his bags, and returned to Mexico yet again. Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3 Kenneth wasn't seen for three years, until he returned in his own series, Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3. According to Dan, a lot has happened to Kenneth since we last saw him: * He has fled to Mexico on 27 separate occasions. * He has had several jobs, including putting the names in the envelopes at the 2017 Oscars. * He has acquired a pet cat, "Kim Cat", who he has a rocky relationship with. Whilst in Mexico, Kenneth met up with an Australian warlord named "Mr. Foster." After a fracas in a bar, Kenneth smashed a bottle over Foster's head. In return for the warlord not killing him, Kenneth was given a life-debt to Foster. Shortly after leaving his job at the Oscars, Foster cashed in the debt: Kenneth was to look after all 7 of Foster's babies. Although terrified due to hating children, Kenneth wondered if this would be the thing that would finally changed him, that would stop him from being evil, and would allow him to become a normal member of society. (Spoiler: it did not). Kenneth and the babies moved into a flat in the town of Bridgewater. He spent the first day painstakingly moving all seven babies from the street into the flat - encountering enemies along the way such as pedophile llama-men. Kenneth got himself a job in the business career, and hired a babysitter to look after the babies whilst he was at work. Kenneth fired the babysitter when he tried to sell on of the babies on the street corner. After one painful week of enduring the babies, Kenneth had finally raised them all to childhood. He took a moment to admire his work before deciding that his debt was paid, and that the kids were at an age where they could fend for themselves. He then fled to Mexico for the 28th time. Personality Kenneth is an evil genius. He is described by Dan as "evil personified" and the "sort of man who'd order salad at a restaurant, who thinks that Voyager is the best Star Trek, who thinks that Disney should keep making live action remakes of its old classics." In the original Month of series, Kenneth's traits were "Clumsy", "Dislikes Children", "Evil", "Insane" and "Genius". In the 2017 completes series, his traits were "Neurotic", "Clumsy", "Loser", "Evil" and "Unstable". It seems that, since the original series, Kenneth's mental state has slightly improved - going from insane to just neurotic and unstable. Trivia * He was created as an evil genius. * The planet in Nerd³ Completes... Spore was named after him. * He worked for Dan in Euro Truck Simulator 2. * His life-motto is "When the going gets tough, fuck off to Mexico." * He is a vegan. ** Despite this, his favourite food is Mac and Cheese. * His favourite colour is red. * His favourite type of music is Latin music. * He always drives at a minimum of 100mph. * He is a fan of the game Skate 3. * His eyes are grey and his hair is black. * In the original Nerd³'s Month of The Sims 3, ''his name is spelled "Kennith Kennithson", whereas in ''Nerd³ Completes The Sims 3, it is spelled "Kenneth Kennethson." Category:Characters Category:The Sims Characters